


The Wolf King

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cat, Dogs, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Two packs at odds, and the pup that will become king of all these wolves. There's also dogs, and a cat that belongs to the humans whom own one or two of said dogs that will show up.Wren (heir- future king)Dogs- Chow Golden Zella x stray Moone: Stellar (omni), Soll (male), Lunna (omni), Galaxy (male), Venus (female), Neptune (male), Mercury (omni), Uranus (female) ; Fubuki, Fuji; Husky shepherd CLD collie;; cat Liamm (calico)





	1. Chapter 1

Xxx

Renn, the handsome black and brown furred alpha, groomed his mate Remm, a pretty light red and white she wolf. Their son Wren, black and white, wagged his tail as he looked at them. He was a good boy they always said, such a good boy and that made him happy to hear. Anyhow, he whined a bit in happiness when he saw his friend Jessa. The healer apprentice, as pretty and red furred as her mother, whined back happily. She wagged her tail as she bounced up to him, and they bounced around each other. Wren then pounced on her, causing her to fall back with a yelp then give a small huff. His parents seemed to be thinking of the future, hoping those two would be mates maybe but they had no idea...

Anyhow, Jessel (whose ancestor was Giselle, a greatly intelligent and beautiful she wolf) barked to her daughter. The healer and apprentice went out to visit Jordan's burial site. They then went to where they knew some of the herbs grew, specifically ones they needed to restock. Jessikka, the beta, was sitting near the alphas and looking around. She too was a red colored female, and her friend Jessabel, the scout, was as well. Jessabel, by the way, was just now returning from having scouted, and growled about that desert pack...Meanwhile, Jesse who did both hunting and pup sitting duties, yawned. The pretty red and brown, white pawed and tail tipped male let out a breath. His cousin Jennie, the brown guard that seemed to like either Jessabel or Jessikka, looked to him. They both know Jessabel's cousin Jezzabel was the leader of the desert pack...Jessel's red furred cousin Jazelle was his beta, and could be very scary when she wanted. They also had a sandy/brown male named Matty, and a white and tan male named Nearo. Anyhow, they had apparently been marking right by the border.

The forest pack felt they had to do something about them...

End chapter one


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More introductions after more wolf sfuff, and I'll write more but I've already written two chapters so I think I'm done for today.

Renn and Remm let their scout tell them, then sent Jessabel to get a drink, because she seemed to need it. Jessikka decided to go with her, the two red furred beauties great looking when side by side. Jennie shook her brown furred head, and looked to Jesse then. The white pawed red and brown male was sitting with Wren, and talking to the cute black and white pup. Wren seemed happy with whatever it was they were talking about, so Jennie smiled some. The guard then shook her head, and looked away from her pretty cousin and the pup. After a bit, Jessel and Jessa returned, fur turned fiery by the sun. They brought the herbs back to the den, and began to sort them into piles then.

Meanwhile, some dogs and a cat were just outside the forest, their yard going right up to the edge of it. Said dogs were called Fubuki, Fuji, and Elkk, an odd name for a dog but he didn't mind. He was a husky shepherd CLD collie, four amazing breeds in one. His father had been a handsome husky shepherd, and his mom was the CLD collie, a real beauty. Liamm, the cat, mewed and licked one white paw, then flicked his ginger, black and white tail. He was a calico male, so sterile but also extremely valuable because they're rare. They were friends with a chow golden named Zella, by the way. They'd become friends with Moone too, the mate of Zella, a lovely gray and white omni dog just like Zella.

Well, the correct term probably was hermaphrodite, but people can call it whatever they like. The two dogs had eight offspring together: Stellar the omni golden and white, Soll the male golden colored; just to name two. Lunna, a pure silver omni and Galaxy, a silver and white male, were two more. Venus, who had red fur like her grandma, was another. Then there were the other three grays: Neptune, Mercury, and Uranus. Neptune was male, Mercury was omni, and Uranus happened to be a lovely female, so pretty she was.

End two


End file.
